His little Harlequin
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Harley has had enough of the Joker's abuse she decides to leave him. What happens when she starts to live a somewhat normal life without him, She starts dating and soon he gets jealous and starts to hunt her down what will happen when the Joker can't take it anymore and he just completely snaps? Don's voice sounds like Alan Rickman's. Alan Rickman played professor Snape
1. Gone forever?

That was it! That was it! She had enough of his abuse.

She was holding her bruised cheek as she packed her bags. Wondering how the hell she had gotten herself into this mess.

The joker snorted behind her.

"You can't leave me! You wouldn't dare." He yelled at her, threatening to send his fist hurling towards her again.

"I HATE YOU!" The Harlequin yelled.

The Joker scoffed. "Hate me! Hate me? You adore me! Worship my feet! You would never leave me. Now get back to work!"

The little Harlequin rushed passed him shoving her body into his shoulder to make him stumble back.

_How dare she!_ The joker thought to himself. _Her! push him!_

"You are nothing without me! My genius created you!" The Joker yelled.

The Harlequin mouthed his words to herself, while packing her suitcase.

"You were a pathetic Doctor, I saved you!" The joker screamed out again.

The Harlequin ignored the clown's yelling and continued to pack.

"Harley! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" The clown was enraged now.

"All you do is-is hurt me! You never loved me." The Harlequin yelled.

She shied away from him and made it past his shaking figure.

She grabbed her 'Babies' and hooked their leashes to them ready to run out the door.

The joker looked down at Harley. His creation, His Henchwench, and... what was the word? Ah! yes! girlfriend, His Clown-Princess of Crime.

She took advantage of his thinking and quickly ran towards the door past him.

He tried to grab her arm but it was too late she was already limping and running down the alleyway's of Gotham.

"I'll show you, I can make it on my own!" She screamed running down the road.

Harley was limping, holding her side. God her ribs hurt! What was it this time? Broken? Shattered? She didn't know. All she knew was she needed help and fast!

She decided she would go to Red's.

Harley ran through the streets of Gotham City, her Hyenas following her every move.

She finally got to Poison Ivy's house and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Red stepped outside. "Harley? What are you doing here? Are you all right?" She yelled out a million questions, while helping Harley inside.

"God Harley! You look terrible."

Harley sat down on the couch moaning in pain, then she looked up at Red and started to cry.

"I hate him Red! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Harley screamed. "I love him..." Harley sighed, and started to cry again.

She stopped crying and clutched her side, god it hurt to move!

"Harley be still! I'll go get the usual medical supplies. Just stay put!" Poison Ivy said sternly.

Poison Ivy went to get the medical supplies and Harley tried to relax. It seemed like hours but most likely just minutes sense Red left.

Finally Ivy came running back, arms filled with first aid and emergency medical supplies.

"Here baby-girl!" Ivy ran towards harley stuff in hand, and started to tend to her wounds.

"I can't believe him Red! I mean I love him! and he has to love me too, you know?" Harley whined.

Red looked up at her, disgust written all over her face. "No. I don't know." She answered.

"Well, I'm done this time, Red! That's the last straw." Harley yelled.

"Stop moving Harls!" Ivy screamed.

She started belting out song lyrics and waving her arms around.

"Harley, quit!" Ivy screamed again.

"I'm not going to cry no more! Time to say goodbye!" Harley sung the song while sniffling, snot and tears running down her childish features.

"Harls!" Ivy yelled out.

"I-I'm sorry Red, It's just so true! I can't help it." Harley whined.

"I'm almost done. Just hold still!" Ivy exclaimed.

Poison Ivy wrapped the gauze around Harley's sides, securing her ribs into place.

"There! They only appear slightly broken, but you will be ok." Ivy stated.

"I knew it!" Harley exclaimed.

Harley suddenly jumped up off the couch and started singing again.

"I'm not going to cry no more! Time to say goodbye! Don't try to stop us now!" Harley's squeaky voice echoed in the almost empty house.

Harley kept singing. She made her way to the kitchen slamming open drawers and cabinets.

She finally made her way to the freezer looking for something to eat. She found a tub of chocolate ice cream and began to stuff spoonfuls in her mouth.

Still crying she began to sing again with chocolate ice cream spewing from her mouth.

"I-I'm not goin to cry no mores! Time to say goodbye! Don't try to stop, *cough* us now!"

"Harley you're so pathetic." Ivy stated.


	2. Party? What Party?

Joker was still standing near the door mumbling to himself.

"She can't...I'm...hell...What ever..."

He stopped pacing in front of the hideout's entrance and stomped over to the couch.

"She always comes back anyway." He reassured himself.

He got up and went to his desk; However, he couldn't find out why each of his plans had to include her. He didn't need her. I mean he was a genius! He didn't need anyone.

A couple of hours of thinking, He started to scribble thoughts and pieces of plans on his blueprints with a green crayon.

"No...Nope...Nah...No...Nada..." He slammed his fists down in frustration.

"Harley! Get in here, you useless dame!" No one came and he got agitated.

"Harleey!" No one.

"Harley, Get in here before I give you something to truly cry about!" Still no one.

He got up and ran his hands through his green hair.

"Oh, Right... " He couldn't grasp why she hasn't come home yet. I mean she's always came back before. She's overreacting! "Do I have to do everything myself!" He screamed in frustration. He grabbed his coat and stomped out the door.

"It's just for work. I don't need her! I don't want her either, It's just necessary." He told himself. But something inside him longed for her presence.

"Hey, Harls! Get your mutts out of here! They're watering my plants again!" Screamed Ivy.

"Their not mutts! Their part of the cat family, use your head Red! Their my 'Babies' Thank you!" Harley got up and called her 'babies' to her.

Meanwhile, Joker is in his purple and green car searching the streets.

Harley decided she would call her ex-Puddin' and tell him she's never coming back.

"Harl don't you will just feel worse." Ivy pleaded.

"No I'ma tell em' who's boss, Red." Harley argued, and put the phone to her ear.

*Ring Ring* ( "Aha ha ha ha ha! Boy, did you get the wrong number! Leave your name and number at the sound of the shriek."-

"No, please, don't, ah!")

"He isn't there Red, I'll leave em a message." Harley stated.

"M-Mistah J? It's me Harley Quinn. I'm just callin ta say I'm never coming back! I'm threw with you and I hate that you used me all these years, good bye for good!" Harley finished the phone call with a stomp of her foot.

"Yeah, That'll show em Harley..." Ivy said sarcastically.

The Joker spent two whole hours trying to find Harley. But to no avail he didn't find her anywhere

"Where is that blasted woman!?" The joker yelled to himself.

He decided to go home and rest a while before trying again. Maybe she would be home already?

He opened the door and shuffled inside. He looked at his telephone, It's message light was blinking.

"Who the hell would call me or even have the guts to call especially at his time of night!"

He reached over the desk and pressed the button.

*Beep* (You have one missed call. Call received 1 hour ago. - "M-Mistah J? It's me Harley Quinn. I'm just callin ta say I'm never coming back! I'm threw with you and I hate that you used me all these years, good bye for good!") Message ended press 1 to listen again, hang up to end this call.)

He stood their in shock. She couldn't be serious, right? He pressed one to listen to the message again.

*Beep* (You have one missed call. Call received 1 hour ago. - "M-Mistah J? It's me Harley Quinn. I'm just callin ta say I'm never coming back! I'm threw with you and I hate that you used me all these years, good bye for good!") Message ended press 1 to listen again, hang up to end this call.)

He stood their still in shock. Her voice was dead serious.

"Harley...No..." He whispered to himself.

He picked up the phone and looked at the number she had called from.

108 oak St. Botanical Garden Chemicals.

"But that's been condemned for years. What is she doing there."

He grabbed his coat and headed for the closed down chemical plant.

"Harley you need to calm down and just move on! I mean this guy treated you like shit for years the least you could do is move on, for yourself." Ivy lectured.

"I know you're trying to help Red but I feel like crap." Harley said sadly.

"I know you do. It's just that you owe it to yourself to move on and forget him." Ivy stated.

"You know what? You're right Red! I'm not going to shed any tears for that Clown. I'm moving on!" Harley said determinedly.

"Thats my girl! Harls let's get outta here and go to a party or something." Ivy said excitedly.

"Really? What kind of party?" Harley asked.

"I hear that Rich, Handsome, Bachelor, Bruce Wayne is having a party tonight for the animal rights fund." Ivy said.

"Oh! That big hunk! Let's go! Let's go!" Harley said, bouncing up and down with glee.

"Ok, Calm down Harls! Let's get ready." Ivy yelled.


	3. Disaster or Major Disaster?

Joker was in his car again, riding down the streets of Gotham City.

'Come on! Come on! Can't this thing go any faster!" The clown yelled.

He turned the radio on to see if that would calm his nerves.

*Static* ("Hello Gotham! It's me Jack Ryder here with the latest news for today. Tonight Gotham's most elusive bachelor Bruce Wayne is having a party tonight at his mansion to raise money for the Animal Rights fund.")

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Someone should put that man in his place. I hope he spills his wine on his suit or even better the police commissioner!" The Joker laughed maniacally.

*Static* (In other news, The GCPD has not yet captured The Clown Prince and Princess of crime. If you see them be sure to call the Police immediately! They are considered armed and dangerous approach with extreme caution. Better yet just don't approach! I'm Jack Ryder and we will continue this after the break.")

The Clown Prince turned the radio off, it wasn't helping at all.

"I'm coming, Harley." He whispered to himself.

"Hey Red! Which one should I wear?" Harley asked from the bedroom.

"I don't know bring your outfits in here so I can see them!" Screamed Ivy.

"Right-o-roony Red!"

Harley ran out from the bedroom, dresses in hand.

"Okay, So? Which one is better?" The little Harlequin asked her friend.

"Um, well... The black one screams-I'm Sexy, sophisticated, and proper. The red one says-I'm Sexy, and ready to party who want's me! I would go with the black." Ivy stated.

"Ok, Ivy? Do you think i can really do this?" Harley asked.

"Of course I do! Your doing great." Ivy said, reassuringly.

Harley took off her mask, clown makeup, and costume, and started to get ready for the party.

She took a shower and washed her face. She pulled up her hair and began to fix her makeup.

She decided to go with the cat-eye, natural, pinup look. After she was done she dried her hair and brushed it as good as she could.

"Hey Red?! Should I wear my hair up or down, curly or straight, and should I put some pins or jewels in my hair?" Harley asked.

"What ever you want Harls." Ivy called out.

"What-eva I want? Well ok." Harley said excitedly.

She took her hair and straightened it. She pulled back 2 small parts of her hair and braided them. Finally pulling up her hair including the side braids in a neat bun. She decided to put a couple jewels and pins in her hair.

Taking some red and black small jewels, no bigger then an ant, and placed them in the best areas of her hairdo.

"I'm almost done, Red!" Harley yelled.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Ivy.

Ivy was also getting ready for the party, only her situation is a bit more complicated.

Ivy had decided on an emerald green dress, that flowed down to her ankles with a nice crisp slit crawling down her hip to the bottom of the dress. She had taken a nice pale skin color for her makeup to conceal her whole body considering she was a green olive color. To shorten the time, she only concealed the skin that showed. Her makeup was also a nice clean pin up, but instead of red lipstick she used a nice clear nude lip color.

"I'm ready Harley!" Ivy screamed.

Harley came bouncing out of the bathroom squealing with delight when she saw what Ivy looked like.

"You look amazing Red!" Harley said, her smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"Thank you Harls, so do you!" Ivy said just as happy.

With both of them ready they took Poison Ivy's car and headed to the party.

They stopped in front of the mansion. No one knew who they really were, thankfully.

Man-"May I park your car madam?" Asked a man in a nice suit.

"Sure, sweetie!" Harley smiled at the nice old man.

Man-"My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I am the Butler here at Wayne mansion. Nice to meet you, I hope you have a wonderful time." The old man said to the two girls.

Both Harley and Ivy stepped out of their vehicle, and walked through the door of the house.

"Look Red! It's Bruciee!" Harley screamed.

Harley took hold of Ivy's hand and ran towards the handsome man.

"Wait Harls! What names should we use?" Ivy asked frantically.

"Oh yeah, Well... Um, I guess I should use my real name. I mean no one is going to pay attention I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only Harleen in this world." Harley stated.

"Um, Well ok Harl but what about me, if they know about Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzell, then they know Harley Quinn and Poison ivy are friends and for both friends with the same names to be in the same place, is well very suspicious.' Ivy declared.

"Yeah, You're right. How about um, Rose?" Harley asked.

"Perfect!" Ivy agreed.

Harley grabbed Red's hand again and rushed over to Bruce Wayne.

Harley pushed the crowd of women away and they all stomped off.

"What's cookin, Good lookin?" Harley asked Bruce.

Bruce's surprised face turned into a very stern glare. He remembered he wasn't suppose to know her so he softened his look and faked a smile.

"Um, Hi, ladies." Bruce pretended to be interested in them.

"What's your names?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer.

"My name is Harleen. This is my friend Rose." Harley stated. "Nice to meet you Bruce, we have heard so much about you. You are a really generous man." Harley said, giggling softly.

"Yes. I'm Rose. I really appreciate you funding the Botanical protect the plants foundation." Ivy told him.

"It's my pleasure. I don't know why but you two look familiar. Well I guess that doesn't really matter. What brings you here tonight?" Bruce asked the two villainess's.

"Oh, well we just came to relax and have fun, me and my friend here need a little break. We have quite a stressful life." Harley said.

"Oh, really? Well I'm sorry you are stressed out. I hope you enjoy yourselves, and feel free to mingle with the other guests as well. I'm sure they would love to meet such nice women such as yourselves." Bruce said sweetly.

"Thank you, Bruciee!" Harley said happily.


	4. Phyco Lover on the prowl

Meanwhile Joker finally picked the lock to the Botanical Garden Chemical's plant.

"Harley! Are you here?" The Joker asked, screaming.

No one answered.

"Harley?" Joker yelled out again.

He was starting to get a little worried but he ignored his emotions and rounded the building's corner and knocked on the door.

"Harley? baby, Punkin' Pie, you there?" Joker said leaning his head against the door.

No one answered or opened the door.

He leaned down to twist the door knob. Locked.

He picked the lock until it finally opened.

"Harley?" Joker screamed into the building.

He walked around the house, no one was there.

He shuffled around the stuff to see if he could find some clue if she were there and where she is now.

He found something that looked promising.

He brought the piece of paper to his face and read the contents of the page.

"Bruce Wayne is having a social gathering or party if you will, tonight. Everyone is invited. Please come and enjoy yourselves, Bring money if you can to donate to the Animal Right's Fund. Thank you and have a great night."

"No, she wouldn't, Would she?" The joker asked himself.

He gathered up his things and the letter and headed to his car.

"Well he did say _everyone_ was invited." The Joker said aloud to himself, laughing while getting into his car.

"Harley...you...little..._*sigh*_...Daddy's coming." Joker sighed.

"Hey Red? I think I'm getting use to this. You think Bat-brain will let me go and I can live a normal life?" Harley asked Ivy.

"I don't know. Maybe..."

Just then a guy walked up to Harley and smiled.

Man-"Hi, My name is Don. What's yours?" The man asked Harley.

"My name is-is Harleen. Nice to meet you Don." Harley stuttered. Don was a gorgeous man, about 6 ft.6 in. tall and had beautiful jet black hair and straight teeth. His smile was so amazing!

"I couldn't help but notice you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but would you like to have a drink with me?" Don asked Harley.

Harley was awestruck. She couldn't help but smile and nod her head. His voice was as smooth as silk and so deep it even had a gravely edge to it. It was eargasmic! She couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

"I-um Yes, Yes I would love to have a drink with you and thank you for the compliment." Harley said and smiled sweetly.

"Great!" Don said politely while taking her hand in his.

Don led Harley down through the crowd of people. While Harley waved at Red good bye and gave a thumbs up.

"Here we are." Don said, pointing to a table.

They both sat down and smiled at each other.

"Well Tell me what a pretty girl like you is doing alone here." Don asked Harley.

"Well, I'm not alone. I'm with my friend Rose over there." Harley stated, pointing to Where Ivy was sitting at a different table.

"Ah, Yes Rose. I saw her earlier with you. I meant what are you doing here without a man." Don questioned.

Harley's face saddened.

"I didn't mean to offend. I just wondered if you were with someone, that's all." Don said sympathetically.

Harley smiled a little.

"No, That's ok. It's just that I just broke up with my boyfriend today. He abused me." Harley said sniffling.

"Abused you, as in physically abused you?" Don asked.

"Physically, emotionally, verbally, what ever is left you name it, he did it." Harley stated, a tear running down her cheek.

"My word! What kind of man would do such a thing to anyone, especially a nice woman like you? I swear that-that's just horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you!" Don said to Harley.

"Thank you, but It's not your fault. It's mine for staying with someone, I knew was bad from the start. I gave up everything for him and right now I can't think of one thing he gave up for me!" Harley cried.

"I would give up everything for a woman who loved and gave up everything for me! I can't believe this. Did you tell the police?" Don questioned.

"Actually they already know." Harley stated.

"Are they doing anything about it?" Don asked.

"Um, Let's just say they have been looking for him for quite a while." Harley said to Don.

That's absurd the Police should have caught him already! What's his name?" Don asked Harley.

"Um, I don't feel I should give that out." Harley said, her voice wavering as she talked.

"But you need too, I don't want him touching you again, the man is horrid!" Don yelled out.

"Calm down, Don! Everything is ok. I haven't heard from him sense I left and I just don't want to get into all that legal mess." Harley argued.

"Well, ok. Let's forget about all that mess, It's the past now, right? There is more important things to intend too. Like this." Don said smiling, and taking Harley's small hand into his large ones.

Harley smiled back.

"Tell me more about yourself." Don said to Harley.

"Well I went to Gotham University. I studied Phycology. I worked for a little while and I met my boyfriend-ex boyfriend I mean. and I gave up everything for him. I use to compete in Championship Gymnastics, I always came in first place. My father is the one who put me into Gymnastics. I never did truly liked it but it made him happy. My parents were sort of controlling so that's why they disowned me when I became a Phycologist, they said a woman shouldn't have a job like that, and well here I am now talking to you." Harley explained her childhood and now her adulthood to him then he interrupted.

"You had a pretty rough life." Don stated to Harley.

"What are your hobbies?" Don asked her.

"Well I love to tell jokes and watch T.V. and I love to just hangout!" Harley said excitedly.

"That's nice." Don agreed.

"Tell me about... Your turn ons and turn offs, what you like in a guy and other people?" Don asked.

"Well I love a guy who can stand up for himself, who has a great sense of humor and isn't afraid to fight, when he needs too. I hate a guy who smells bad, is rude, especially to a lady, and can't take a joke." Harley exclaimed.

"Interesting." Don stated, while smiling, his pearly whites seemed to sparkle as he beamed at Harley, affectionately.

"What about you?" Harley asked Don, equally interested.

"I like a girl with a good sense of humor, who isn't afraid to be herself. I like someone who is silly and fun. I like someone who is caring and likes kids, some one cute and loves me for me." Don exclaimed.

Harley smiled. That described her perfectly. Well she didn't exactly love him-like in love, but she cared for him.

"I would like to do this again sometime." Don told Harley.

Harley smiled and nodded her head.

"So would I." Harley agreed.

Just then someone screamed.


	5. A choice

Psychotic laughter filled the building.

"Oh, no!" Harley whispered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Don't be alarmed. I just came to take back what's mine!" The Joker yelled out to the crowd.

"Now which one of you is my Harley!" The joker screamed, an evil frown settling on his face. It's the first time anyone has seen him truly unhappy or even frowning.

Everyone looked around worriedly.

Don looked at Harley and put his arms around her protectively.

"Don't worry I won't let that mad man hurt you, why is he here, what is he talking about?" Don asked Harley, knowing she probably didn't know anyway.

"Um, um... I don't know." Harley lied.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Don told Harley reassuringly.

"No, Don I have to tell you something." Harley said frantically.

"What? Are you ok?" Don asked Harley.

"Um-um no. I-I'm Harl-" Harley stuttered and was interrupted.

"Harley! There you are!" Joker screamed running towards her.

"What?!" Don screamed, confused.

Joker stopped running when he saw Don's arms around Harley.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. MY. HARLEY!" The Joker yelled, eye's glazed over with hate. Nostrils flaring.

"Your Harley? What are you talking about? Get away from us!" Don screamed at the Joker.

"Me get away from you? Do you hear that people? This guy thinks he can boss me around." Joker said tautly.

"Joker don't!" Harley screamed.

"Come to Daddy, Punkin' Pie!" The Joker screamed to Harley, His arms open. ready for her to run into his arms.

"No." Harley said sternly.

Don tightened his hold on her waist.

"Get away you FREAK!" Don screamed protectively.

"Now, You-you DON'T want to uh... do that, I am not a very forgiving person." Joker taunted.

"Neither am I." Don stated.

"Don, Don't!" Harley begged.

"I'm not going to listen to this phyco or let him hurt you!" Don exclaimed.

Don turned towards the Joker, " And that's a fact." Don said sternly.

"Is that so? You don't know, do you?" Joker questioned the young man.

"Know...What?" Don asked, confused.

"What did she tell you her name was?" Asked the Joker.

"Um... Harleen." Don told the mad man.

"Ah! And do you, uh... know who Harleen, REALLY is?" Joker asked the confused man.

"Yeah! A very nice, caring, smart, beautiful woman. That's all I need to know." Don exclaimed, hugging harley against him.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" The Joker fumed, then he lost it.

"And How dare you touch her!" Joker was enraged and shaking uncontrollably with anger.

"She is my Harlequin not your 'Harleen' If you value your hands then I suggest you take them off of her or I will cut them off and feed them to my hyenas!" Joker screamed.

Don turned his head towards the scared woman next to him.

"Is it true? Are you really Harley Quinn?" Don asked Harley whom was starting to tear up.

"Y-Yeah It's true." Harley admitted.

Don looked at her, first he was angry, betrayed, confused, then sad and forgiving.

"Don I swear I put that behind me I really was trying to live a normal life away from him!" Harley exclaimed.

Don hugged her close again and whispered in her ear.

"I believe you. Don't worry, we will get out of this alive. Don said quietly.

"Now then back to where I started." The joker mumbled to himself.

"Harley let's go home!" Joker demanded.

"No! I will not go with you. I'm threw with you!" Harley said stomping her foot like a child.

"Honey, Baby, Punkin' Pie! Daddy's sorry. Now, Please come home with me, I promise I want punish you for leaving." The Joker said manipulatively.

"The lady said no!" Don yelled, bravely.

"Well looks like you had some fun while you were away, huh, Pooh?" The Joker said scowling. Jealousy getting the best of him.

"He's a lot better then you, Puddin' " Harley stated dryly.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" The joker yelled angrily.

"You never loved me!" The devastated Harlequin yelled out, tears starting to brim her bright blue eyes.

"You're my hench-wench. Less wench, more hench, you molly-coddling little twit." The Joker yelled at her with frustration, he knew he didn't mean it, he knew he loved her, but he didn't want her to know that, or anybody for that matter.

"No. I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzell. I'm a Doctor and a Psychiatrist to be exact! I am not your hench-wench anymore, I am my own person. I will not be a coward or give in, FUCK YOU!" Harley screamed, determinedly.

The Joker stood there shocked, sad, and completely frustrated and angry at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! This HAD to be a game, most likely just a joke, well this one is NOT funny.

The Joker cleared his throat and tried to hide his true emotions. "Harley, this 'Joke' of yours is NOT funny. Now the Hyenas have missed you the house has gone to blinking-blue blazers, and I can't cook worth my life! You don't want me to starve do you?

"That seems very tempting." Harley admitted with a nasty smirk.

The Joker stood there completely gobsmacked! She wanted him to die?

"Now, Harley... You aren't thinking rationally." The Joker said with a soft but stern voice.

"Rationally, WOW! You actually know the word!?" She asked faking surprise. She rolled her eyes and took a step backwards, Don still holding her protectively.

"Harley quit! Don't take one more step backwards, I mean it!" The Joker said frantically.

Harley smirked again, fear still present in her light blue eyes as she dared to move another step back.

She did.


	6. Lovers quarrel

Her heels _*click clacking*_ on the dark hardwood floors.

The Joker glared at her in disbelief.

"Harley... Please..." The joker whispered, barley audible but still could be heard by 'his' Harley.

She scoffed and returned the same hard stare he had given her.

"Please? Please!?" She stomped her foot like a child again.

"How dare you say 'please' to me you don't know the meaning of the word. All those times I begged, said please, took the pain, bled for you and could have died... by your own hands!" Harley screamed unable to control her bottled up emotions.

"Harley you don't understand!" The Joker choked out.

"Understand?! Oh I definitely understand. I understand that you have a cold-stone heart, if you even have one at all! I understand you used me, manipulated me, abused me in every way possible. You hate me, think I'm an 'annoying little twit' " Harley screamed out.

The Joker hesitated briefly a small moment of sadness crossed his pained features. He hurriedly concealed them just as soon as they appeared and took a small step forward.

"Harley I did't use you. I never used you, even from the beginning." The Joker stated.

Harley took another step backwards still with Don holding on to her as though she couldn't walk by herself.

"You liar, you always lie. You manipulate people to your amusement or to be of use to you. I just happened to be another pathetic victim caught in your spiderweb of lies and murder!" Harley screamed, a tear rolled down her soft cheek.

"No Harley, You are wrong." The Joker said sternly.

Harley felt he might be telling the truth, she's never seen him this way before. She quickly dismissed the stupid thought and regained her composure.

"I'm leaving you, forever. I like Don, and I'm sure I am better off pursuing a relationship with him instead of you." She said her voice stern and unwavering. She was stronger then most people thought. She will show them!

Harley whispered something in Don's ear making them both nod in agreement. That's when Don scooped her up in his arms and ran towards the exit.

"STOP HARLEY!" The Joker said running after them at full speed.

Just then something lashed out at him pinning him to the wall.

He opened his eyes, weakly trying to move his head to see what had stopped him.


	7. Interruption by none other than

It was a vine.

"You...! YOU DARE TO MESS WITH HER!" Poison Ivy screamed in pure hatred and disgust.

"Ivy? I don't have time for your eco- Save the flowers be green crap!" The Joker said, annoyed at the interruption.

She growled at him. if looks could kill he would've dropped dead a long time ago.

"Leave her alone, clown!" She yelled.

"You...*Struggle* Don't...*Cough* Understand!" He screamed out to her struggling to get out of her vine's grip.

"I understand your a vile, disgusting, monster! I bet now she would allow me to kill you."

The Joker's eyes grew wide for he knew she was right. Harley is angry, more then ever she wants to get away from him and the best way and the only way to truly do that was to kill him.

He struggled some more but nothing worked.

Just then something cut the vine in half!

It was the great Dark Knight himself, The Batman.

"Let. Him. Go. Ivy." Batman said as serious as he has ever been.

"Ha! I let him go!? You must be out of your mind!" Ivy said startled but cruel.

"I'll take care of him you step back and leave it to me." The Batman tried to ease Ivy from her homicidal state.

It didn't work.

Ivy lashed out again her vine cracking and breaking through the ground. Bits of the floor flew out everywhere and blurred Batman's vision for a slight moment.

"Time to die, clown!" Ivy yelled, a very scary, evil look on her face. No one has ever seen anything like it, or at least Batman hasn't, and that's saying something.

"Ivy, don't!" Batman screamed running toward her with all his strength, still managing to look graceful and scary and the same time.

He grabbed Ivy and knocked her down, knocking her out.

Batman took out his handcuffs and locked them around her tiny, makeup covered, wrists.

The Commissioner, whom was also attending the party, ran up towards Batman and took care of Ivy whom was to go back to Arkham Asylum.

"Where is Harley Quinn?" Gordon asked Batman.

Batman furrowed his brow, which was concealed under his cowl.

"I'll find her. Stay here and take care of what you can."

"I don't want to be the one to break the damage to Bruce Wayne. How do you think he will take it?" The Police Commissioner asked the crime fighter.

"I think he could deal with it." The Batman said with a smirk and turned around to start his search.


	8. Truly Crazy

Don was carrying Harley running down the roads of Gotham when they heard The Joker's cries not too long behind them.

"Harley I said wait!"

Harley sniffled but stayed quiet.

"Don't worry I'll run all night if I have too." Don stated, Harley smiled and kissed his cheek.

The Joker slowed down when he saw his Clown Princess of crime kiss the man that was running off with her.

He was devastated, confused, hurt and betrayed. But most of all he was really, REALLY ...broken.

"No...!" He whispered to himself.

He stopped running and fell to his knees, she had done a lot of things. Defy him, argue with him, hit him, but she had never ran away for so long, and now she had kissed another man.

He didn't move, he just watched them run, his body wouldn't move no matter how many times he told himself to get up. All he could think about was Harley, His Harlequin.

She was gone.

It was his fault.

"Harley!" He cried out as though he was in pain.

He was, physically and emotionally. His mind started to deteriorate even more. The loss of someone he truly loved taking more of a toll on him then he could ever imagine.

"HARLEY!" He cried once more, grabbing his head as he screamed.

All he could do was think about her and how much pain he had caused her.

He grabbed his knees and pulled them to his head, rocking back and forth as he mumbled inaudible sounds and words.

He had become truly crazy.


	9. Psychotic Breakdown

Batman glided across the buildings to where the Joker was rocking back and forth in his fit of sadness.

He landed on the cold wet ground near the sad Harlequin.

"Joker..." Batman whispered, It was more of a question really. He wasn't sure if it was really him or not.

The Joker kept screaming. Not to Batman but just at himself and at the world.

"Joker..." Batman said more sternly.

The clown didn't move, just sat there rocking back in forth.

"Joker." Batman said louder now, putting his gloved hand on the mad man.

"No.. No. NO!" The clown finally uttered something understandable.

"Joker, calm down." The Batman said to the clown.

"YOU. DON'T. UNDERSTAND!" The Joker stated, swiping Batman's hand off his shoulder.

"YOU NEVER DID!" The Joker yelled out, taking his rage out on his enemy.

The clown slid his knife out of his purple sleeve and tried to stab Batman.

Batman dodged the sharp blade just in time, but fell back and hit a building's wall.

"I'll kill you!" The Joker screamed enraged.

He was trapped.

"Now I have a reason to kill you." The joker stated, screaming at Batman while he aimed for his heart.

"I did nothing but protect the people of Gotham City from you." The Batman exclaimed dodging the blade once more.

"Hell no! It's your fault. If only you didn't exist, then I wouldn't be worried about looking over my shoulder and killing you. Then I could spend time with my Harley and none of this would have ever happened." The Joker stated sadly.

Suddenly there was a gun shot.

Batman opened his eyes and looked around him.

Joker was shot.

Batman moved forward and picked up Joker in his arms. He looked around to see who was responsible.

Jim Gordon came out from behind an alleyway.

"I'm sorry Batman, It had to be done." Jim stated.

"But not this way!" Batman screamed.

The Joker moved, He was still alive!

"Oh... What hit me?" The Joker mumbled.

"A bullet." Batman exclaimed, looking at the bullet wound that had shot through the Joker's arm.

"Jim you shouldn't play with guns, I mean! Have you not learned? I'm pretty sure I spelled it out for ya when I shot that wife of yours, Sarah... Sarah was her name...Right?"

Joker mocked the sad cop.

"Oh and what about that daughter of your's? Did you like the pictures I sent ya? I'm sure I have some more. Say, should I buy her a new wheel chair for a make up gift?"

"You son of a bitch!" Jim yelled out, preparing to shoot the clown again.

"Don't Jim!" Batman threw a Batarang and knocked the gun out of Jim's hand.

"You know she, your, uh... beloved 'Sarah' was pathetic. Didn't give me much of a fight." The Joker laughed a little.

Batman punched Joker in the mouth, He didn't stay quiet.

"She begged and screamed! I couldn't take much more of her whining, so I did ya a favor and killed the bitch." The Joker laughed even louder.

"Stop it Joker." Batman begged the angry clown.

Jim stepped forward and began to fume and shake with pure anger and hatred.

"You're just mad because your 'Clown Princess' ran off and left you, she hates you, she hates your guts!" Jim yelled at the criminal.

"Shut up!" Joker screamed.

"She will never come back, and you know it. She loves the other guy. You saw it didn't you? Her kissing his cheek... and not yours!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" The Joker screamed even louder holding his head and started rocking back and forth again.

"She left you, because she doesn't love you, not one bit. Their probably at his house right now..."

"Jim stop!" Batman screamed, this was getting out of hand.

"She's probably in his bed..."

"SHUT UP! She wouldn't do that! She loves me just like I love her! She would never betray me...!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

The Joker, the criminal of all criminals just admitted his love for Harley... In front of his enemy's.

Jim still fuming, kept pushing forward.

"Their probably making love to each other right now!"

That did it.

The Joker screamed in rage and grabbed his knife from his pocket, in one swift movement he threw the blade at the Commissioner's head. He tried to dodge it but it was too late...


	10. Hope

Because the Commissioner tried to dodge the knife it missed his head and penetrated the old man's shoulder.

Jim cried out in extreme agony.

"JIM!" Batman screamed rushing to the police man's side.

"I'm fine, son.. just lock that mad man up." Jim whispered to the Dark Knight.

"You need medical attention now!" Batman was starting to freak out. Bruce Wayne and the Commissioner were good friends, ever since Jim helped him on the night of the horrible incident at the Monarch Theatre.

Batman regained his composure and turned around to face the mad clown.

"I'll kill him!" The Joker screamed, running towards Jim.

Batman grabbed Gordon and pushed him further behind.

Batman dodged the Harlequin's attacks and finally knocked the weapon out of Joker's hand.

"Joker quit! He didn't mean it!" Batman screamed out trying to get through to his enemy before him.

"Like hell he didn't mean it!" The Joker screamed.

He knocked Batman out of the way, that was all the time he needed to grab his knife that was still in Jim's shoulder and twist it, cutting the flesh and making the bleeding even worse.

"Ah!" Jim yelled out in pain, he started to shudder, feeling the sudden icy cold because of the extreme blood loss.

"NO!" Batman screamed, fear taking over him of what might really happen, and it was somehow his fault. It was always his fault.

Batman grabbed the Joker and took out the sedative he had in his utility belt.

He shook the small syringe and stabbed it in the Joker's neck, pushing the top down to allow the medication to soup down into the clown's veins.

The Joker quickly became drowsy. He tried to fight it off but it didn't work, he loss his senses and became weak falling to his knees.

"No...no..." Was the Mad man's last words before falling into a deep sleep.

Batman grabbed the Radio from Jim's belt and called in more cops and an ambulance.

Jim smiled.

"I knew we could always count on you. I never thought I would be here dying in front of a man dressed as a bat.

"You're not going to die Gordon. Hang in there!" Batman yelled frantically.

Jim smiled again.

"See? Always giving us hope." The old man stated.

"I'm an old man, I don't think I can make it, but I'm glad I got to work with someone so amazing, I always believed in you." Jim whispered, becoming weaker as he talked.

"Don't talk Jim, Just relax and hang on, don't die!" The Batman screamed.

Just then cop cars and an ambulance came into view.

Cop- "Oh my god! It's Gordon." A cop yelled out panicking.

Detective Harvey Bullock-" My god! Jim!" He ran up and knelt down beside Gordon and Batman. Taking a bite of his donut.

They brought in a stretcher and placed Gordon whom was still alive and hanging on, on the stretcher and up into the ambulance.

Doctor-"Hurry!"

They placed him in there and made him as comfortable as possible.

"Take care of Jim, Don't let him die no matter what!" Batman ordered.

He turned back towards the sleeping clown and scooped him up in his arms and stood up.

"Bring me a straight jacket and long chained cuffs." Batman told one of the cops.

A cop brought the items to him and they tied up The Joker, placed him in the special Arkham Asylum van, and had him taken to Arkham Asylum.

Batman was still worried about Jim, so he programed his caller to update any information on him and his health.

He turned back around to where he last saw Harley Quinn and the man she was with, run off.


	11. Finding Information

Batman pressed his fingers to his Bat-Cowl and talked through the communication devise he had programmed to connect to him from all the masks and computers in the Bat-cave.

"Robin? Do you copy? Track down anything you can on Harley Quinn and a man she was with, named Don. I want to know everything about him, now!" Batman yelled into his cowl.

Robin-" I copy. I'm doing everything now, you can count on me."

Batman made his rounds through the city, apprehending the criminals he found.

Robin-" Holy guacamole Batman!" I found out everything about Don!" Robin stated excitedly.

"And?" batman asked.

"Don is a young man, although older then Harley. He is 6'6 and 200 pounds. He is built almost as big as you, maybe he could beat you in a fight, huh Batman?" Robin teased.

"Get on with it Robin." Batman said, annoyed.

"Ahem! Well he has jet black hair and bright green eyes. He is one of the richest men here in Gotham besides you. He has been looking to settle down for quite sometime now, it so happens that when he met Harley tonight, I guess he fell in love? That's... all I got Batman." Robin stated.

"And about their location and whereabouts?" Batman asked.

"Nothing...Oh wait! I got something just now! a camera you planted near Joker's old hideouts, it looks like they just ran past the building- 1808 Roxie avenue." Robin exclaimed.

"Got it! Good work Robin." Batman said as he hung up and headed for the street.


	12. I can't-I will!

Don had finally let Harley run on her own, she had taken off her shoes ad was running barefoot along side him, they were holding hands not knowing where to go next.

"We can go to my place!" Don stated, looking at harley who beamed excitedly.

"Really? Um... Where is your place exactly?" Harley asked.

I'll get a taxi and we'll be on our way." Don stated.

"Ok, You don't have to do this you know. I mean, you didn't sign up for all this crud." Harley told Don.

"I know. But I'm going to make sure you stay safe and hidden from that mad clown." Don said, caressing her cheek as they ran up to a taxi car and waved.

They both got in the cramped, yellow, car and relaxed a little, Don told the driver where to go and they headed for Don's home.

The taxi pulled up in front of a large mansion in the outskirts of Gotham City.

Don got out first and went around to the other side of the car.

"May I?" Don asked, playfully.

Harley smiled and gave him her hand as he helped her out of the car, You may." She said giggling, softy.

He took her hand in his and led her up the walkway to the gate, unlocking it, they both stepped inside and made their way up to the front door.

Don took out his phone and pressed a button, suddenly there was a noise and the front door unlocked.

"Wow!" Harley said in awe, they both went in as he held the door open for her.

The house was decorated in red and black the common style for kings and queens. Although it wasn't like her red and black costume, she really liked his taste in decor.

She shuddered at the thought of her harlequin costume, No! That's behind me now, she said determinedly.

She turned towards Don and smiled, "I love it, It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He beamed at her and stroking her soft hand in circular motions with his thumb.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! For everything." Harley cried in his shoulder, her muffled thank you's coming and going through sobs.

Don was startled but not in a bad way.

He hugged her back, "You're welcome!" He petted her back and laid a soft hand on her lower side, barley touching her as though she might break, anything lower or higher would be obscene.

She smiled through the cloth of his shirt.

"I wish I would have met you sooner." Don admitted to the woman he was hugging.

She smiled again, her tears dried and she lifted her head to look into his beautiful green eyes.

Don couldn't take it anymore.

He leaned in and cupped her small face in his hands and kissed her.

Harley widened her eyes in surprise but quickly closed them and kissed him back.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. Filled with passion and kindness.

It was pure bliss.

"Robin what is Don's home address?"

Robin-" Um, It doesn't say, he owns multiple houses, about 3 here in Gotham." Robin exclaimed.

"What is his main one, the one he says at the most?" Batman asked.

Robin-" I don't know But I'll try to find out."

Joker awoke, confined in his usual Arkham cell.

"...Harley?" The Joker mumbled.

Guard-"He's awake!" A guard yelled from outside his cell.

"Nah! I'm dead... You idiot!" The Joker yelled sarcastically.

The Guard glared at The Joker, and walked away to go get Doctor Jeremiah Arkham.

Doctor Arkham - "Joker, I see you have finally awoken."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to sleep forever, very weak sedative by the way." The Joker smiled but his smile disappeared quickly.

"Where is Harley?"

Doctor Arkham - "She is not here, she is still out there sense you two escaped. I understand you had a breakdown before you were brought here. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, Get out of my face unless you have information about Harley!"

Doctor Arkham - "Now... Calm down, Joker. I understand you have had a breakdown and are now in a place that you don't understand. Again... How are you feeling about having that breakdown, what exactly caused it?"

"I feel horrible, and I don't need to tell you how it happened, you already know."

Doctor Arkham - "Yes. I understand how it happened and what caused it. But I would like you to except it and tell me, yourself."

"Did I kill that old piece of lard?" The Joker asked the doctor.

Doctor Arkham - "What do you mean?"

"You know! Jimbo, the old man, the P-O-L-I-C-E Comish."

Doctor Arkham - "Um, No. He is fine and in a hospital. He is recovering quicker then we all have expected."

The Joker scowled, so he hadn't killed the old man after all?

"Any damage?"

Doctor Arkham - "Yes. But I'm not comfortable telling you anything about that."

Guard - "Batman has spotted Don and Harley Quinn near an old hideout of hers. Last time they were seen was 45 minutes ago at 1808 Roxie avenue."

Doctor Arkham - "Good. keep on the look out and keep me updated."

"LET ME OUT!" The Joker screamed at Doctor Arkham and the Guard outside his cell.

Doctor Arkham - "I'm afraid I can't do that. You are not aloud to leave the premises or your cell. You are not to be updated in case of an escape. We will bring you food shortly..."

"..." Joker was too mad to speak. He didn't know what to do, or think. All he knew was that he was going to get out of there, tonight!

The Guard shifted into his work form outside of his cell and Doctor Arkham left to go back to work, leaving the Joker to think about what to do next.

Don broke the kiss to get some air. Harley giggled.

Don hugged her close and ran his fingers through her blonde hair that she had undid during the heated moment.

"You have such beautiful, blonde hair." Don said sweetly, whispering in her ear.

"Thank you..." Harley said shyly.

Don smiled, making both of them blush.

"Why the hell would you ever be with that guy?" Don asked Harley.

Harley frowned a little at the mentioning of her former Puddin'.

"Sorry. I was just wondering how a messed up guy like that could get such a wonderful girl like you."

Harley smiled slightly, blushing again as he moved a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Um... I don't know." Harley stuttered.

She bit her lip and pondered that question for a moment.

"I guess I was just too stupid, and naive to understand who he really was and I guess who he still is today." Harley admitted.

"I understand... Sort of." He said chuckling.

He stopped talking and kissed her again this time letting his hands stray farther down her back side.

She stopped moving and broke the kiss.

"I can't." She stated, her face saddening as she loosened her grip around his neck.

He blinked a little surprised at her sudden rejection.

"It's not you. I'm just not... ready." Harley exclaimed.

Don nodded his head in acceptance and understanding.

"Ok. I understand. We should get some rest, It's been a long night."

Harley agreed and he led her down to the guest bedroom. He figured she wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed, especially after what she just told him.

She smiled at Don as he closed the door to her room, and headed to his own.

Harley got inside the red and black, silk sheets and fell asleep almost instantly.


	13. Escape

The Joker woke up after hours of just sleeping to pass the time.

The Guard in front of The Joker's cell had fallen asleep hours ago but Joker thought it would be better to wait a little longer.

Now was his chance he got up and freed himself from his restraints.

He shuffled across the floor and sat down to free his ankles from the set of handcuffs that incased them.

After he was done freeing himself, he walked over to the cell's entrance and took out some powder he had with him and dashed a little on the hand print programed lock. after he had doused it with enough powder he took a piece of plastic he had under the bed and place it around his hand, once he was done he pressed his hand firmly on the lock system.

It worked.

The powder brought back the former handprint that had been there, and he mimicked the hand by place plastic so that it would get the traces of DNA that was left on the lock.

The door opened.

The Guard stirred in his sleep but did not wake up.

The Joker smiled and took the gun from the Guard's belt and then his keys.

He had snuck in his special knife and flicked it out from in his sleeve and slit the Guard's throat.

"Now that that's done let's get this show on the road." He whispered to himself , giggling.

"I'm coming for you Harley, even if i have to drag you and keep you against your will!"

The Joker ran out of Arkham Asylum, the sirens and alarms going off signaling they had found the dead guard and were now looking for him.

"Run, Run, Run, Got to run!" He said, laughing like a maniac as he went sliding across the pavement and falling several times till he reached the gate.

"Finally."

He climbed over the gate, ignoring the scrapes and bruises that were forming on his hands and knees, the barbed wire cutting and tearing at his clothes and flesh.

"Dammit!" He whispered to himself as he jumped over the side of the gate.

He ran as far as he could before he took a break.

He got out his phone and dialed his henchmen's number's.

"Punch? Judy? Come and pick me up now!"

Sooner then he expected, his ride came into view.

He hopped in the car and they drove out towards his current hide out.


	14. Dreams of the Past-Lost and Found

It was now morning and Don had gotten out of bed, he decided to go wake Harley up.

He opened her bedroom door and peered inside.

"Harley?" He said in a sing-song voice.

He stepped inside. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness. She wasn't up yet.

He took a couple careful steps forward to not startle her and whispered while petting her head.

"Harley?"

She mumbled something in her sleep.

"Harley...?" He said a little louder now as he stroked her cheek.

"Hm? *mumble* Not now Puddin' I'm sleepin' "

He frowned. She must be dreaming about her, Ahem... Ex-Puddin'.

"Harley?"

She turned a little and mumbled some more.

"Mistah J? Not now, I'm sleepin' 5 more minutes."

He grew impatient, He didn't like the fact that she was dreaming of The Joker.

"Harley? Wake up." He started stroking her cheek again, then he gave her a quick but soft kiss on the lips.

She responded my kissing him back but she was apparently still asleep.

"Puddin' I know you want to do the thing with the pie and the whoopee cushion, but can't we do it later?" She mumbled more words that he couldn't understand.

He cringed. What did she mean by that. Did they...? No. That's... He dismissed the thoughts and questions that popped in his mind, and shook her a little harder.

"Harley?" He said louder.

She stirred once more and opened her eyes.

"Don?" She blushed, obviously feeling embarrassed. Did he know what she was dreaming about, he seemed very uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked Don, who seemed to snap out of his thought.

"It took me a long time to get you up. Your a heavy sleeper you know that?" He laughed a half hearted laugh and faked a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll try to wake up quicker next time." She said smiling and playfully nudging his arm.

He smiled his real smile and kissed her quickly.

"How is this going to go? I mean, You're not exactly a free woman, Aren't you still running from the cops?"

"Um, Yeah. I don't know what's going to happen, I don't want to waste anymore of my life behind bars, or in that scary Asylum." She said pouting her lips at Don.

"I'll try to work something out, or find out any information." He said reassuringly.

Harley smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back and kissed her cheek then her lips and neck.

She cringed and tensed up.

"Is something wrong?" Don asked her.

"Huh? Oh, Um... No. I just, It's something I have to get use too. I'm not use to being touched by any guy but Mistah- I mean The Joker.

"It's ok." Don said kissing her cheek.

"It is?" She said pouting. She felt bad enough as it is not finishing what he started last night but now tensing at his touch? That was pathetic.

"Of course it is. I am completely ok with your decision. I understand that you can't do, or if you're not ready for certain things." He stated.

Harley smiled and kissed him quickly while getting out of bed.

She freshened up and he led her to the kitchen.

They sat at the kitchen table and she scooted up onto his lap. He kissed her again then suddenly something burst through the window.

It was Batman.


	15. Batman's Decision

Of course all good things have to come to an end. Batman ruins everything.

"Don't move!" Batman said sternly. Both of them froze in place and didn't dare move and inch.

"Ba-Batman? Please! I swear I'm threw with crime. I want to live a normal life, I promise! Don't arrest me, please! I don't want to rot behind bars, I want to get married have a nice job and a family. Why won't you let me do that!?" Harley yelled.

Batman took a small step back and lowered his gaze.

If she was telling the truth then that means she's done with the Joker for good.

"I'm tired of that man's abuse. I've had it up to my pig tails! Please, let me live my life without it involving The Joker, you, and crime!" She pleaded.

He strolled up to her carefully.

"Are you really sure? Are you absolutely done with that mad clown?"

"Of course! Please believe me!" Harley begged.

He looked at the man she was sitting on, he was holding onto her protectively and was concentrating on every one of Batman's movements.

"Harley-"

"Harleen." She corrected.

He smiled, only for a split second, then he was back to his grim stare.

"Harleen. If you so much as talk to the Joker again, you are finished. I am going to do a lot of things to keep sight of you, think of it as you on parol. I will give you one chance, but don't think for one second that I would ever let you go if you go back to the Joker again, you WILL rot behind bars if you ever break the law again, do you hear me?"

Harley nodded her head as well as Don.

"Y-Yeah."

Batman nodded his head and left the building.


	16. To Good to be True-Losing My Sanity!

The 'couple' hugging each other, was left wondering what would happen next.

Don smiled at her, he believed Batman.

"Does this mean we can have a normal life?' Harley asked Don.

"Yeah, I-I think it does."

He turned on the T.V. and changed it to the news.

The man on the T.V. was talking about a murder at Arkham. Nothing new...

Just then Harvey Bullock, who was now in charge while the Police Commissioner healed in the Gotham Hospital.

Harvey - "Just in Batman has decided to let Harley Quinn formally known as the Joker's sidekick and on and off girlfriend, The Clown Princess of Crime, Go. She is to live a normal life, but must check in with parol officer's and have constant checkups at home to see how she is living. Her name is now her true birth name: Harleen Quinzell.

She was last seen at 1808 Roxie avenue, before the Batman found her with Don Finland one of the most richest men in Gotham, right behind Bruce Wayne, at his house. They had met while she was at Bruce Wayne's party the other night and they hit it off until the Joker crashed the party and tried to kill Don and take Harley back with him.

Joker was apprehended and taken back to Arkham Asylum. Whoever sees Harley and Don do NOT report them to the Police they are to be treated like normal citizens. If she does any crime whatsoever she is to be sent to jail, especially if she in anyway goes back, talks, or confronts the Joker. She will then be sent back to The Asylum.

Recently last night there was an Arkham Guard murdered while on duty. His throat was slit from what seems like a knife and left dead on the floor.

We are led to think it was the Joker who is believed to have escaped.

Harley's mouth dropped open. No one was safe with that clown out there, everywhere he goes there is death and mayhem.

Don squeezed Harley's hand and told her everything was going to be alright.

She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

They decided to go out and have dinner now they she was free.

They picked out one of her formally favorite restaurants before she became a criminal.

They walked in and people stared. Of course she was ready for that, who wouldn't stare at a formal criminal coming out of hiding to live a normal life?

They were seated by a window-booth at the front. She looked at Don's watch, it was 9:00 PM.

She had ordered a Caesar Salad with Cheese and Croutons.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Don asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm watching my weight, Mistah-*sigh* Joker said I should watch my weight and the foods I eat, With the life we live if we don't eat healthy we could die, When we finally are able to get food we have to make healthy choices, we don't know when the next time we might be able to eat." She said sadly.

Don's faced softened.

"You don't need to watch your weight or what you eat anymore, of course It's good to make healthy choices but you should eat more.

"Sorry, I'm not use to eating big meals anymore, My body is use to eating something little and healthy, usually It's a salad, because my friend Ivy can help get me that, what with her plants and all, although I'm not given the luxury of dressings and other toppings. I haven't ate a big meal sense I was 18."

Don sighed and took a piece of his steak and laid it across her salad. "Here have a little of this, It's a new item here, I'm sure you will like it, the different herbs make it nice and spicy but not too hot."

Harley picked up her fork and put a little of the steak in her mouth.

It was delicious!

She ate the rest of her steak and salad as they continued their date.

Joker was walking through town ignoring passerby's as he searched for Harley.

He grumbled as he past a restaurant, His stomach growled as he smelt the air, steak and fresh greens, filled his nostrils. He forgot when the last time he had actually eaten was.

He passed a couple sitting in a booth at the window.

He stopped and walked backwards to take another look.

It was Harley!

He looked to the side, and the guy...

He growled and glared at the man having dinner with his Harley.

He ran to the front and dropped his trench coat revealing who he really was.

He burst through the door and headed to where they were sitting.


	17. Im Back! I love you, you have to love me

He rushed up to Harley, Who didn't notice him at all.

He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up from the table.

She gasped and grabbed at his hands as Don tried to fight him off.

The Joker grabbed a fork that was on their table and stabbed Don's arm.

He screamed and stumbled back hitting his head on the corner of the table knocking him unconscious.

Harley screamed and reached for Don's hand, getting free enough to crawl over to his sleeping body.

"Don! DON!?" Harley screamed shaking Don as she kissed his hand.

The Joker pulled her hair once more shoving her against himself, and binding her hands in his so she couldn't move.

"Stop! Get off me!" Harley screamed as she struggled to get lose.

"Stop it Harley!" The Joker yelled as he shoved her to the ground.

He screamed again but she didn't listen all she could think about was getting her and Don to safety.

"Harley...Stop it!" He grabbed her again and tried to block her way from running towards the exit.

She smacked and kicked him as hard as she could but nothing worked.

He punched her in the face and felt her lip bust and start to bleed.

She stopped moving for a couple of seconds trying to deal with the pain before she tried to fight again.

"Harley quit, please! I don't want to hurt you anymore, just stop fighting!" The Joker grabbed her again and she spat in his face.

"I hate you, don't you get it I don't love you anymore. You are a horrible, vile, monster that cares about nobody but himself. I will never go back to you, I will fight you till the ends of the earth!" Harley screamed.

Joker wiped the spit off his face and on his trousers.

He hit her again and again causing her nose to bleed and her lip to gush even more.

"Stop! Please don't make me hit you again, please Harley!" The Joker screamed, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Why? Why me?" Harley cried, tears running down her bloody and beaten face.

"Harley please don't fight it anymore, you know you can't." Joker pleaded with the stubborn girl.

"Get away from me you monster!" She punched him in the face causing him to stumble back against the table behind him.

She ran towards Don and grabbed his head.

"Don? DON!? Wake up! Can you hear me?" She slapped his face lightly with the palm of her hand, nothing happened.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrown across the floor.

People were staring they had no idea what to do, how to help the poor girl being beaten by a crazed clown.

A brave man called 911 saying that The Joker was attacking a blonde woman whom was on a date with a guy. The police said that they would be there as soon as possible.

The Joker slapped her again causing her to fall on the floor near Don, who was unresponsive.

She crawled to him and grabbed his hand.

"Don? Please, please wake up!" She said exhausted.

"Don't touch him Harley, You are forbidden to touch any man but me, you know that!" He screamed shaking again.

She glared at the clown prince of crime and looked at Don one more time, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

It was the first time The Joker ever saw her kiss the man that way, Just a peck on the cheek had caused his breakdown, now he was losing all control.

"HARLEY!" He growled.

He leapt on top of her and slammed her head against the floor causing her to momentarily black out.

He grabbed her face and pulled her upwards.

His lips meeting hers in a violent but passionate manner.

Her lips connected with his, she felt like she would throw up.

He continued for what seemed like forever.

She bit his lip and tried to rip it off causing him to screamed and yell in fits of rage and pain. She scooted away from The Joker as far as she could and held on to Don.

Don started to move and he opened his eyes.

He remembered what had happened and saw the Joker clutching his face and screaming, he realized Harley was beside him and grabbed her and hugged her close.

"My god! Baby are you ok, Oh honey I'm so sorry!" Don teared up as he wiped the blood from Harley's face.

"Don your ok!" She flung herself on top of him and gave him a big hug.

She grabbed his face again and they kissed each other with a passion and love like no other.

"No!" The Joker screamed and dropped to his knees crying.

He looked Harley in the eyes and realized the only way to get her back was to forget about his image and to tell her how he felt about her.

"Harley! Harley, I love you!" He screamed, as hot tears rolled down his pained features, looking into Harley's eyes for any sign of forgiveness and the unconditional love she felt for him before.

She was stone cold.


	18. Memories of the Past

She looked the clown in the eyes.

Her lips still tingled from his kiss, she felt sick.

He looked at her tears still dripping down his face his hands in a begging form.

"You have caused me so much pain. I don't think I could ever take you back."

Joker looked at her, crying even harder.

"Harley! Please! I beg you!"

She looked at him once more and walked up very carefully to him.

She grabbed his face in her small, soft hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." was all she said as he sat their in shock.

She and Don backed away from the frozen clown and made their way out the door.

Joker sat their, she was really leaving him. He dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball, no one dared get near him as he just sat their in deep thought, thinking about his past times with Harley and how much he was sorry.

"Puddin' The Hyenas want your attention!" Harley had said to him as he was writing plans down for his new blueprints.

"Shut up Harley, I don't care about the mutts!"

He had slapped Bud in the face and she had gotten in his way trying to protect her 'babies'.

He sighed as he remembered some more times he was mean to her.

[examining his plans] "Boring... lame... not funny... been done... too Riddler..."

[Harley cuddles up to the Joker wearing a nightgown]

Harley: [seductively] "A-hem. [The Joker ignores her] A-hem!"

The Joker: "Go away! I'm busy."

She had crawled up on the desk crumpling papers in the process, God she looked beautiful in her skimpy little red dress and her sweet Harlequin cowl, and clown makeup.

Harley: "Aw, c'mon, Mr. J., don't you wanna rev up your Harley? Vroom-vroom!"

He had pushed her off the table violently, not trying to hide his annoyance.

Joker: "Batman was right! That teeth gag was predictable. Old hat. It's time I capped off our feud with his ultimate humiliation... followed by his deliciously delirious death."

Harley: "Why don't ya just shoot him?"

Joker: [appalled] "Just shoot him"?! Know this, my sweet: the death of Batman must be nothing less than a masterpiece! The triumph of my sheer comic genius over his ridiculous mask and gadgets!"

He thought back to where The Creeper had tried to steal Harley.

[Harley slowly rises out of an oversized cream pie]

Harley Quinn: [singing] "Happy anniversary, Mr. J / You're really swell and okay /

It's seven years to the day-hey / Take the night off, let's play... "

[the Joker watches, gobsmacked]

The Joker: "Harley... "

Harley Quinn: "Wanna try some of my pie? "

The Joker: "Harley."

Harley Quinn: "I'm sure you'll want seconds."

He had kicked her out of the house to find the guy who was stealing his act.

Then everything went down hill from there.

[At the abandoned Ace Chemicals factory, news reporter Jack Ryder's crew is attacked with Joker gas.]

Jack Ryder: "Hey! What's going on here?! We're live!"

Joker: "No, I'm live; you're dead!" [gases him.]

Joker: "Let's show the folks at home what really happened 7 years ago. I'll be Batman, you be me."

[Joker throws Jack Ryder into the vat of chemicals.]

Joker: [cornered by Batman and Robin.] "How about that, Bats? You broke my face and got seven years of bad luck! Are you going to try for fourteen, or are you going to raise that anchorman out of the ocean?"

[Ryder emerges from the sewers, misshapen and demented from exposure to the Joker gas and chemicals.]

Jack Ryder/Creeper: [chuckles maniacally.] "Breaking news! [sinister.] And if you broke it, you have to pay for it. And now the weather: partially ga-ga with a fifty percent chance of schizophrenia!" [lurches away, cackling.]

Creeper: [peaking through a bathroom window.] "Excuse me, lady. I seem to be having a wee bit of an identity crisis..." [the occupant screams and runs away.] [ Creeper jumps out of her window and runs off] "Okay, I love you buh-bye!"

Creeper: [rooting through clothing at a thrift store.] "No. Nope. No. No! [tries on a plastic Adam West-style Batman mask, then discards it.] It's been done. Any suggestions?"

Thrift Store Clerk: [deadpan.] "With your coloring, I'd go green."

Creeper: "Gotcha."

...

[Emerging in his costume for the first time.]

Creeper: "What about the boa? Too much?"

Thrift Store Clerk: "Not for you, baby."

Creeper: [intense.] "I want to strike terror into the hearts of criminals."

Thrift Store Clerk: "Cash or plastic?"

Creeper: "Plastic!" (smashes a Batman-plastic mask to pieces on the counter) [manic chuckle.]

Thrift Store Clerk: "Ha. Funny."

Joker: "I can't believe it: the buzz on the street is that someone's stealing my routine! Isn't there any honor among thieves?" (Back at the Hideout)

Creeper: [confronting the Joker's goons.] "I know you. Last time we met, you were working for - dramatic pause - The Joker!"

Henchman Mo: "We don't know nothin' about no Joker, creep."

Creeper: "Creep? Creep?! [beat.] I like it. My new name: the Creep? Nah wait, too negative... I have it! I am... drumroll, please. [Long pause.] I said "Drumroll, please"! [he drums on one of the goons' heads.]

Henchman Cur: "Hey!"

Creeper: "I am... the Creeper! [grabs goon.] So tell me, from one sociopath to another, where's the Joker?"

Henchman Lar: "His girlfriend's throwin' him a party, invitation only."

Creeper: "Darn it! Left the invite in my other pants! So, what's the address again?"

[On seeing Harley Quinn for the first time, Creeper beckons smitten with her.]

Harley: "Hey! You're the creep who's been stealing Mister J's act!"

Creeper: "Not me. I'm one of a kind, toots."

Harley: "What do you want?"

Creeper: "The inside story on the Joker. Also your phone number." [flirtatious growl.]

After following Harley into the back ally way's she fakes a few flirts with him until she traps him and tries to kill him.

[Harley Quinn dropped a huge shipping crate on the Creeper.]

Batman: "We have to get him out!"

Robin: "Got a mop?"

[The Creeper emerges, unscathed.]

Creeper: "Woo! I like a girl who plays rough."

Robin: "But... she just tried to kill you!"

Creeper: "You're young. You'll learn."

Batman: "Who are you?"

Creeper: [sinister] "They call me... [melodramatic and happy] ..."Yellow-Skinned Wacky Man"! [sinister again] But I prefer "the Creeper."

Robin: "Call Arkham... quick."

Creeper: "Jilted madman stalks crazy clown girl - film at eleven!"

...

Robin: "That's Jack Ryder? The news guy?"

Batman: "What's left of him."

Creeper bursts through the wall "Honey! I'm Hooommmee!"

Joker looks slightly surprised then annoyed.

Creeper: [confronting the Joker.] "Wow! It does strike terror into the hearts of criminals!"

Harley Quinn: "He's the creep who's stealing your act!"

Creeper: "And that's not all, Mr. Happy! [grabs Harley and starts slobbering over her. and licking her face. ] I'm stealing your girl, too!"

Harley Quinn: "I swear, Mr. J, I didn't encourage him."

Joker: [yanks her back into his arms.] "That's okay, Pooh. I know you're a one-man loon."

She squeaked with joy.

He puts her behind him protectively, and tries to fight off The Creeper.

Robin: [re. The Creeper.] "Which way did he go?"

[An explosion is heard.]

Batman: "That way."

Creeper: "Aw. Sweetie got a boo-boo?" [tries to kiss her arm]

[Harley hits him with a huge mallet.]

Harley Quinn: "Aw. Creepo got a concussion?"

[Surrendering to Batman, after being beaten horribly by The Creeper trying to get Harley back and trying to kill The Creeper, while also avoiding Batman, it didn't go very well...]

Joker: "He's a lunatic!" (At the end of Batman's feet, bleeding]

That night they all were taken back to Arkham Asylum, but at least he was with Harley, and Creeper was no where near them.

He smiled thinking about her little smile when he hugged her that night.

But that was the past, a memory. He wanted to dream about the future.

But still, she was gone.

He remembered more of the past and how fun it was to see her happy, and how fun it was to annoy her.

Joker: "Hey folks! Joker here with the Kids' WB! Guide to Villainy. Today's lesson: hand gestures. Here we see the 'Come and get me' finger curl that no superhero can resist."

[Harley Quinn performs said finger curl at Superman and shoots him with a grappling gun, knocking him down.]

Joker: "Nice form, Harley!"

She had squealed with delight at his compliment, it made him feel so happy to make her feel that way.

He thought back to when he inherited money and the fake money from his enemy King Barlowe.

Joker: "I thought I told you to get gas!" (She always forgot the important bits *Sigh*.)

Harley: "We're broke, remember? What was I supposed to do, fill the tank, shoot the guy and drive off?"

Joker: (Nodding) "Mmm-hmm!"

Harley: "Now you tell me!"

Joker: (To Bud n' Lou, his hyenas) "Yeah, yeah, you're hungry, I'm hungry. Do me a favor and eat each other."

(He had warmed up to the Hyenas but wasn't liking the idea of wasting his money on them)

[Batgirl and Nightwing have to stop a gang of disgruntled gangsters from killing Joker.]

Joker: "Well done, kiddies!"

Nightwing: "We were trying to save innocent lives. You're just an unpleasant bonus."

Joker: "Be that as it may, your grateful Uncle Joker wants to thank you. Here, stick this in your piggy banks!"

[He hands each of them a banknote. Contemptuously, they crumple the notes and drop them, then walk away. Joker laughs, having encountered Batman's sidekicks without getting arrested.]

Joker: "Let the good times roll!"

[Harley sighs happily as she watches Joker prosper on the TV]

Poison Ivy: "You're pathetic, you know that?"

Harley Quinn: "Come on, Red. So Mr. J. got a little stressed over money. Now that he's loaded, Puddin'll buy my way out, too!"

Ivy: "Oh, yeah... right." (shows Harley the newspaper front page) "Sure thing, Harl."

Harley: (reading headline) "Joker seeks new henchgirl"?

Harley: "I'LL KILL HIM!"

Joker: "I'm crazy enough to take on Batman, but the IRS?! Noooo *Shudders) thank you!"

King Barlowe: (On deathbed, appearing on tape) "Hi-ya', Joker. If you're playing this tape, you've probably figured out you've been had. Yeah, I left you some money, but only about ten million, which knowing you, you've already blown. All the other stuff - money, jewels and gold - it's all fake. See? I always hated your guts, and this was the perfect payback! By now, you're probably out of real money. The IRS is after ya, and you can't admit I fooled ya, or you'll be the laughingstock of the underworld. The joke's on YOU, sucker! I got the last laugh after all!" (Laughs maniacally, trailing off into hacking coughs, and grabs his oxygen mask)

(Joker, infuriated, shoots the TV)

Joker: "If I don't pay my taxes, I go to jail. But if I admit Barlowe dumped me, I look like a fool!"

Joker's lawyer: "Maybe you can raise some cash by pulling some of your classic routines, like that laughing fish?"

Joker: "Good idea, Ernie. Just let Batman know I did it, SO HE CAN KICK MY KEISTER RIGHT BACK INTO ARKHAM! (pushes his lawyer) Dope. Fake Harley, any ideas?"

Fake Harley: "Whatever you say, Mr. G." (laugh a horrible high pitched laugh, not cute like the real Harley's)

(Joker, angered, tries to shoot Fake Harley until his lawyer stops him)

Joker's lawyer: "No, boss!"

Joker: "Whoever thought I'd miss the real one?"

He had missed her a lot then, He never new how much He liked her till she was gone. Of course she was just in Arkham, but he was to lazy to bail her out, or to help her escape.

He remembered how scared he was that day when she found him dressed as a cop, he couldn't move for weeks after what she did to him.

Joker: [being driven back to Arkham] "Anyway, it'll be nice to see the old gang again."

Harley: "One of them is dying to see you too, puddin'." (Reveals herself, dressed as a cop.)

Joker: "Harley?"

Harley: "The one and only."

Joker: "You... you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Harley: [slapping a nightstick into her palm] "Welcome to the club."

Joker: [laughs nervously]

Joker: "Now, baby, I can-" (WHAM!) "AH! - explain...! "(POW!) "OW! EEE! AH!"

She was stronger then he thought, he never underestimated her strength again, although she had completely forgiven him afterwards.

He really missed her.


	19. Memories of the Past-Continued

He remembered his little laughing fish incident with her.

(Alfred and Batman are in the Bat-cave examining one of the Joker's fish, when all of a sudden, a TV commercial comes on)

Harley Quinn: [singing] They're finny and funny and oh so delish! They're joyful and jolly Joker fish!

[Fade to a generic dining room, featuring two of the Joker's henchmen sitting at the table, dressed as small children, with Harley wearing an apron which reads "Kiss the Cook"]

Narrator (Joker): Say, Mom. Wondering what to feed the family tonight?

Harley: What'll I feed the family tonight?

[In walks the Joker, dressed as the Gorton's Fisherman]

Joker: [pirate's accent] Arrr! Try me famous Joker fish! There's Smiling Smelt! Giggling

Grouper! And Happy Haddock!

Alfred: [to Batman] This could cause a stampede to pork!

Joker: Yummy-yum-yum! [takes a forkful of fish and holds it in front of Harley, who obviously doesn't like fish] Eat it!

Harley: Ummm, Mistah J?... I have this little...problem with fish-

[Joker shoves the forkful of fish into Harley's mouth]

Harley: [visibly disgusted] Yummy-yum-yum... [quickly runs out of frame and throws up violently.]

Joker: Yes, friends, that's Joker fish! [Harley loudly retches off-camera] Tasty! Tempting! And of course...

Henchmen: [flatly] Naturally low in cholesterol.

Joker: Coming to your local store! [menacingly] Just as soon as that nasty ol' Mr. G.

Carl Francis decides to give me my legal cut of the profits! I hope you've changed you've changed your mind, Francis, [holds up a clock] because I most certainly haven't changed mine. [laughs darkly]

Then there was that time when we had tried to put Batman on Trial.

She had found out because of that retched district attorney that he had finked on her for time off. He wasn't thinking at the time, then again he never thinks about the consequences.

Harley Quinn: "I just wanna say, if there was no Batman, there'd be no Joker, and I'd have never met my Puddin'. Thank you, Batman!"

[Batman glares at her]

D.A. Janet Van Dorn: Sad, isn't it. Harleen Quinzell was a doctor here at Arkham until the Joker twisted her mind.

Harley Quinn: "Ha! You're just jealous because you don't have a fella who's as lovin' and loyal to you as my Puddin' is to me!"

[The Joker leaned over and blew her a kiss and smiled.]

D.A. Janet Van Dorn: "Ah-ha. And I suppose it was that same 'loyalty' I saw the last time you escaped and "Puddin'" here... "

[points to the Joker who looks scared and is waving his hands for her to stop.]

D.A. Janet Van Dorn: "...finked on you in hopes of getting time off!"

Harley Quinn: Is that true, Puddin'?

The Joker: [sheepishly] "Finked" is such an ugly word...

Harley Quinn: [grabs the Joker and starts shaking him] "You lousy, scum sucking creep!" [Croc tries to pry her of of him, throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the room] "I'll get that grin off your silly face!"

The Joker: "The witness is excused!" [ Huffing and puffing from trying to breathe after Harley tried to strangle him.]

He remembered the time when he tried to blow up the city and she showed up for him to take her with him on the helicopter. Sure he wasn't really going to get her, He forgot she even existed through out all the planning and stress he had been through.

She had found him, and he decided sense she was there, to take her with him, but she didn't listen, it was Batman's fault!

Robin: Are you sure you don't need help keeping Zippy Long-yapping here under control?

Batman: I'm fine! Besides I need to you to give Gordon's men any leads of a signal if there's any trouble.

Robin: You got it!

Harley: I wanna listen to the radio. (Presses the wrong button.)

Batman: Don't! (Harley deploys a parachute, causing the Bat-mobile to swerve wildly)

Harley: Oops!

Batman: Listen, and listen good! You don't touch anything, say anything, or DO anything unless I tell you. GOT IT?

Harley: (Scared) "Yes sir!"

Batman: (turns away, Harley begins making faces at him) "So far Joker hasn't been seen in one of his hideouts. I want you to show me the last place he escaped."

(catches her making a face, which she replaces with a sheepish grin)

Harley: "Okay!" (She slumps in her seat.)

Robin: "It's lucky you were here, Harley. The countdown sequence didn't leave Joker enough time to swing by Arkham and pick you up."

Joker: "Quiet, brat." [Slightly whispers, nasally] ( He glares at the boy, and warns him silently.)

Harley: "You were going to come back for me, weren't you, puddin'?" [Worriedly]

Joker: "Of course, pumpkin pie! It's just that, uh... here you are! So I can... save myself a trip!" He knew he did really want her here, but he didn't want her to know he had forgotten her by accident.

Harley: "But what about all our friends! Ivy, and Two-Face and... Hat-Guy and... Lizard Man and... Puppet-Head..."

Joker: "What about them?" [confused, and annoyed]

Batman: "Don't forget your little pets!" (Referring to their Hyenas)

Harley: "The babies! We can't leave the babies!"

Joker: "I'll buy you a goldfish! Let's go!" (Shoves her in the helicopter)

Harley: "No!" (Tries to get out)

Joker: "Why you little-"(Tries to keep her in the helicopter and tries to get himself in.)

Harley: (Hits Joker and runs toward Batman) "You know, Bats, I got a crazy idea Mister J may not be the guy for me after all!" [frees Batman from his trap]

Harley frees Batman and Robin just as Joker circles around, strafing the ground with the plane's machine gun and dropping bombs.

Batman manages to evade them, and Robin successfully defuses the bomb.

Now totally crazy, Joker sends his plane on a suicide dive toward the bomb, firing the machine gun at it, saying it's going off, one way or another.

But Harley fires a pinpoint shot with a spring-loaded Joker head, hitting Joker and knocking him into a daze.

Harley Quinn: "Laugh this off, Puddin' "

He loses control of the gun and shoots his own fuselage, and the plane crashes into the Mayor's mansion.

He stumbles out of the wreckage, Harley levels the machine gun at him.

Batman yells for her to stop, but they are too far away to prevent her.

Joker scoffs, saying she doesn't have the guts to shoot him.

"You wouldn't dare, you don't have the guts." {Evil glare]

Harley had started to cry but she regained her composure and she pulls the trigger, Joker flinches — and a flag that reads "RAT TAT TAT" pops out of the barrel. Batman and Robin sigh in relief. For a moment, Harley looks afraid of Joker's reaction, then he laughed.

"Baby, you're the greatest!"

They embrace each other, their romance rekindled.

He admired her bravery that day, she really was going to shoot him.

He smiled.

He could remember the time they had declared her sane. HA! Her sane?

Scarecrow: I am the master of fear! The lord of despair! Cower before me and witness terror!

Harley Quinn: Hi, Professor Crane!

Scarecrow: Good evening, child. (To Batman) Worship me, you fools! Worship me! Scream hosannas of anguish to Scarecrow, the all-terrible God of fear!

Scarecrow is taken away by guards.

Robin: I think he's getting better.

Harley Quinn: Come on, babies! We're going shopping!

One of the Hyenas shrugs to the other.

Veronica: "Who dresses you anyway? Alfred? "

Bruce Wayne: "Well. . . Actually. . . " (Blushes)

Harley Quinn: "Hey, don't I know you?"

Bruce: "I don't think so. . . "

[Harley covers up Bruce's upper face with her hands. ]

Harley Quinn: "Something about that chin. . . I know!"

[Bruce looks startled.]

Harley Quinn: "You're Bruce Wayne! The boy billionaire! "

[Bruce relaxes.]

(Later...)

Harley Quinn: "I tried to play by the rules, but no, they wouldn't let me go straight! Society is to blame!"

Robin: "Sounds like Harley didn't waste any time getting into trouble."

Batman: "She's good at that."

Boxy grabs Veronica and aims a gun at Batman

Boxy: "Back off, freak, or the dame's history!"

A fish knocks Boxy over the head.

Harley Quinn: (brandishing fish): "Get your own hostage!"

Boxy: "As we gamblers say 'you just crapped out'."

Harley Quinn: "I do kinda feel a little responsible for this."

Veronica: "No kidding."

[A TANK COMES OVER THE BRIDGE AND HEADS AT THE CAR.'

General: "You in the car! Release your hostage immediately!"

Veronica: "Daddy!"

Harley Quinn: "Daddy?"

[HARLEY FLOORS IT AWAY FROM THE TANK. ]

Veronica: "Wait! What are you doing? That's my father!"

Harley Quinn: "No. That's your father IN A TANK!"

General: "I've got you now. . . "

Bullock: ". . . You screwy little. . ."

Boxy: " . . . Trouble making clown! "

Harley Quinn: "I'm having a bad day! I'm sick of people trying to shoot me, run me over and blow me up!"

- (After saving her and flying up onto a roof.)

Harley Quinn: "I think I made a mess on your cape."

- (Batman takes her back to Arkham Asylum.)

Harley Quinn: "There's one thing I gotta know. Why did you stay with me all day, risking your butt for somebody who's never given you anything but trouble?"

Batman: "I know what it's like to try and rebuild a life."

[BATMAN TAKES OUT A BAG AND HANDS HARLEY HER DRESS THAT SHE BOUGHT EARLIER. ]

Batman: "I had a bad day too, once."

Harley Quinn: "Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days."

[Harley gives Batman a kiss on the cheek then turns around.]

As Batman looks sort of bewildered. Harley then gets an idea,tosses the dress to the floor,and gives Batman a big kiss on the lips. Robin looks at Ivy in her cell, Both of them bewildered as well.

Harley breaks the kiss.

Harley Quinn: "Call me."

Batman: (smiling): "Don't press your luck." (Winks and turns around.)

Batman and Robin leave.

Harley Quinn: (to Ivy): "Eh, what are you lookin' at?" (She leaves to her own cell)

The Joker frowned, He remembered when the guys told him about her kissing Batman.

She really was someone you didn't want on your bad side.

He smiled again, and got up.


	20. Captured, but for how long?

He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him.

He shot a couple of people on the way out and was caught off guard by the Batman.

"You have gone to far, Joker!"

Batman grabbed Joker by the neck and threw him to the ground.

"Go ahead, beat me up for all I care."

Batman was socked.

Joker doesn't give up that easily.

"And this is for kissing Harley back at the Asylum!"

The Joker punched Batman across the jaw.

"_She_ _kissed_ me. and it was just because I brought back the dress she paid for."

Joker knew that. but it didn't matter. How was he going to be the Joker without _his_ Harley?

"Go ahead take me back to the Asylum." Joker bowed his head and stretched out his arms for Batman to cuff them.

Batman hurriedly grabbed Joker's arms and cuffed them behind his back.

"You know your _rights_, even if they don't pertain to... _people_ like you." Batman said venomously.

Joker nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah I know."

"You know, I always thought she would never leave you." Batman admitted to the Joker.

"Yeah, well she did, so let's not talk about it!" Joker snapped back.

Batman looked a little startled.

"Why were you here tonight Joker? You can tell me or you can tell the Police. Pick one."

Joker looked down for a split second and looked back up at Batman.

"That's none of your business."

'Tell me now." Batman stated, angrily. What kind of crime fighter would he be if he didn't know everything about the villains?

"I said that's none of your damn business!" Joker yelled.

"Fine then you can tell the Police, then they can tell me."

Joker rolled his eyes once more, and they started off to the Bat-mobile.

Batman threw the Joker into the car and slammed the door.

They drove in awkward silence to Arkham Asylum.

Batman busted through the door and dragged the cuffed man in.

"Grab em' Grab em' !" The guards yelled as they grabbed at the Joker.

Commissioner Gordon walked through the doors.

Batman nodded in his direction, The Commissioner knew what that meant.

"Men? Grab him and bring him to the interrogation room."

The Guards and Police men/woman obeyed their commands and took The Joker to the Interrogation Room.

They slammed him into the chair and he sat back and watched Gordon close the door behind him.

"Good evening, _Comish_." The Joker said irritably.

"I understand that you broke out of this... _treatment_ facility and killed a guard."

Joker smiled and nodded.

"I understand that you ran around Gotham City's streets, you murdered several people. You trashed a restaurant, and scared the hell out of the people there."

Joker nodded again only this time he wasn't smiling, he knew very well what was coming up.

"I understand you stabbed a man named Don Salvatore in the arm. You terrorized Harleen Quinzell, your _former_ girlfriend."

Joker frowned and let his eyes off the comish. He did NOT want to talk about this.

"You then shot at people after you assaulted her and she got away. Then Batman brought you here. Am I correct?"

Joker nodded slightly, barely noticeable.

"Where _is_ _she_, Joker?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, why else would you sit here all calm and collected. Your planning something."

"Calm! CALM! You call this CALM? I am not '_calm_' " The Joker screamed.

"Oh?" The commissioner pushed.

"She _betrayed_ me! She left me there! I-I told her everything, put my feelings, my TRUE feelings out there and you know what she did? She _stomped_ on them and left me there! Left me there, by myself, without her!"

The commissioner was silent.

"She left me!"

"She left me for good this time, you don't know how that feels. Why would you care anyway, no one cares, she was the only one. She got me, my jokes, she got everything, we got each other!"

The Joker was crying now.

"I can't just let her go!"

"You have too."

"NO. I. DO. NOT."

"I'll get her back, even-even if I have to do it against her will!"

"That's not love."

"Yes it is. I thought I was everything, until I met her. Then I realized she was everything, everything to me. That I couldn't lose her. I argued with myself. I told myself I couldn't have those feelings. That I was crazy, I wasn't normal, that those feelings made me weak. I contemplated on killing her, when I first met her, but I couldn't. I realized I had to have her, had to! My life could barely function without her. I couldn't cook, clean or anything. I love her, and I will ALWAYS love her!"

"Then why did you hit her?"

That struck a nerve. a big one.

"I-I"

"You abused her in every way possible. why?"

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do. You know why."

"I, I don't have to tell you anything, get me out of here now! I want _my_ Harley bring her too me!"

"It's _Harleen_ now, Isn't it Joker."

"Shut up, It's Harley, Harley Quinn, MY Harlequin and it will ALWAYS be that way." The Joker screamed.

"She's Harleen Quinzell now. Maybe soon she will even be _Mrs. Harleen Francis Salvatore_."

Joker growled.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that!"

He knocked over the small lamp that was on the table and it shattered across the floor.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE TOUCHES HER BUT ME!"

The commissioner pressed the panic buttoned and guards swarmed in.

"Take him back to a cell. Not his, put him in cuffs and a straight jacket. drag him to the padded cell."

They all nodded and did as they were told and left the room.

Joker screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW! I'LL KILL YOU ALL."

They tried to give him a sedative but he knocked it out of the guards hands.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!"

The guards were terrified, they knew he wasn't lying and if he ever got lose, they were on his kill list.

The Joker squirmed and fought back. Straining agains't his cuffs, then he smiled as an idea went through his demented little mind.

He pretended to trip and fall, the guards irritated, tried to '_help_' him up.

The Joker growled and knocked one of the guards over. He grabbed his lucky knife and slit one of the guards throat, and grabbed his gun and shot the rest, one came up from behind but the Joker was smarter then him, he turned around grabbed the man and choked him with his cuff's chains.

"HEHE HAHAHA The _chokes_ on you. HAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

He stopped laughing and ran through a couple of doors.

He felt something penetrate his neck, he felt dizzy and fell to the floor, he blacked out right when a blur of blue and black swiped across his vision.


	21. What have I done?

Batman just entered the room when he saw Joker sprawled out on the asylum floor.

He saw a shadow and a figure step out.

"How about a thank you?"

It was Nightwing.

"I didn't need any help."

"That's not my wrist dart said."

"Funny."

"Oh, come on Batman, just say one little thank you."

"No."

The guards started to move the Joker back to his cell when Batman stopped them.

"Wait. Exactly what happened?"

The guards looked around and back at the commissioner.

"I talked to him, and he freaked out. started threatening me and the guards here in the asylum. and of course he killed some of them...again."

"I see." was all Batman said as he dismissed them with a wave and left with Nightwing towing behind.

Harley was with Don at his house.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Harley asked.

Don looked over at Harley, who was sitting on the couch.

"Of course I do."

"Then why do I feel all... wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Harley looked up, hesitantly.

"I feel wrong, like weird and out of place."

"Maybe your just scared. baby you just got away from that freak-"

Harley cringed.

"He's not a freak."

Don stopped talking.

"I have been with him for a long time, and he is not a freak! People never got him, or me. saying we were both crazy. Sure we have a few screws loose, and sure we're a little violent. But we are NOT freaks!" Harley yelled.

"I didn't mean you, just... him." Don said, taking a step back from the couch, where the now fuming Harley sat.

"Sure, but if you hadn't met me, what would you say? Huh? you would say 'Oh, look at that looney girl! She's so weird, and crazy, look at her!' "

"Harley I-"

"No, I knew I didn't belong with you! You would try to change me! I-I want to live a normal life, but I see now that that's impossible. My life will NEVER be normal."

Harley's eyes brimmed with tears.

"No Harley wait!"

Harley looked up as Don reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry, Harleen. I didn't realize you were on the verge to an emotional breakdown."

"EMOTIONAL BREAK DOWN!?"

Don jumped back.

"No, I mean-"

"Oh, I know what you mean."

"Harleen, I'm sorry."

"No. It's Harley Quinn now. Like it always will be." She pulled out her gun she had been carrying with her for her protection.

"H-Harley, don't!"

Tears streamed down her small face. She shook and twitched as she raised the gun and pointed it to him.

"HA HA HA! I-I'm going to be free! No man. No one to tell me what to do! No, Harls get me this or Harley get me that or do that! HA HA! No You little halfwit you messed this all up! no failing no doing what people tell me, I will be me and just me!"

She readied her trigger finger.

"Harley stop. Just think about this, killing me won't solve anything, it will just make things worse."

"I-I don't know what to do anymore, the more I hide out with you, the more trouble you get in, the more I stay with you the more danger I get in, I don't want you to get hurt. It's all my fault. I-I don't know what to do, I don't want to die! He-He'll kill me!"

"No, I'll protect you."

"There is no way you can stand up to him. If-If I shoot you you can die and not have to worry about anything. You won't have to suffer because of me."

"Harley please!"

She shook and twitched as snot and tears streamed down her face, she screamed and cried and shook with anger. She slumped down to the floor and curled up into a ball.

"What have I done?" She whispered that over and over again to herself.

Don crouched down beside her and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"NO!" Harley screamed.

She grabbed the gun and shot Don in the chest.

Don's eyes widened, he felt the burn of the bullet as it ripped through his flesh, then everything went black.

Harley's eyes widened in shock as the blood splattered all over her face, droplets dripping onto her dress.

She twitched and shook again. She looked down at the body before her.

"What have I done?"


	22. Welcome Home

Harley scrambled over to Don's body.

"Don? D-Don!?" She shook him, waiting for a reaction.

"DON!?"

Nothing.

She started to hyperventilate as she gasped and grabbed her heaving chest.

"No... NO! What have I done. I-I, Oh, god! I'm so sorry, so very sorry!"

She cried and sobbed as she leaned over Don's body.

She scrambled for the phone and dialed 911.

Cop: "911. How may I help you?"

"H-Hi, M-my name is Harleen Quinzell. Um... My my friend Don Salvatore, well... I shot him."

Cop: "Listen sweetie. We are tracing this call as we speak where are you?"

"Um, um... I'm at his house, at 1800 Oak view Rd. Gotham City."

Cop: "Ok, hold on, stay there."

15 minutes later the cops showed up at the door.

The door burst open and the cops filed in.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry!"

One of them brought in a gurney and picked up Don's body.

Medic: "Check for a pulse!"

The Medics grabbed the gurney and lifted it into the Ambulance.

The cops grabbed Harley and cuffed her.

"I'm so sorry, Don!" She kept screaming as the police led her into the cop car.

The blood was all over the sheets that they placed over him.

Medic: "Theres a pulse! It's very faint. Get him to the hospital, now!"

Harley looked up with hopeful eyes.

"He's alive!?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." The cop said disgustedly.

"I didn't mean too, I-I just did it, it was-I mean I, well... I don't know what happened I just blacked out, and the next thing I know he was on the floor, bleeding and, and not moving!"

"Just shut up, you freak!" The cop snapped back.

She glared at the cop, but didn't have enough energy or spirit to fight back. They talked to Gordon, whom was surprised to hear about what had happened.

They were taking her back to her home.

Arkham Asylum.


	23. Alone

They slammed open the old Asylum doors.

The cops had Harley cuffed and tightly bound.

She could hear whispering. The annoying whispering of the inmates. No doubt gossiping about her.

She could feel them staring!

The creaking floor under her feet. The chipped walls and doors. She could hear the rats scurrying across the beams. The water drip-dropping from the worn out pipes.

Welcome home.

She looked around and saw the crazies looking at her, they hurriedly looked away as her eyes met theirs.

"Whaddaya' lookin' at!?" She glared at everyone of them she could.

Doctor Joan Leland met her in the middle of the hallway, tsking.

"Harleen Quinzell. I am very disappointed in you."

Harley looked up at her former colleague.

"I'm sorry, I had a breakdown, and we were arguing, and I-I'm sorry, Doctor Leland."

"I'll take her to her usual cell, dismiss"

Doctor Joan Leland led Harley to her cell.

"I'm a horrible person." Harley whined.

"No, you are not. You are a confused woman, who needs to be medicated and go to therapy. You were manipulated. But you did wrong. and you should be punished for it." The older doctor told Harley.

"I understand." Harley muttered, sadly.

She finally was at her cell and the older woman stepped inside with her.

"Harley."

"Yeah?"

"I know you were really trying."

"Thank you, Doctor Leland."

She nodded her head and let Harley alone.

Harley heard the squeal of the door shut and lock.

She was alone, so terribly and utterly alone.


	24. Two of a Kind

The Joker was in his cell.

He had just awoken from sleep.

"I was drugged. Thats cheating!" He said aloud.

He looked around. What time was it?

The commissioner came into view.

"Joker."

"Oh, no. What time is it? I don't want to have another phyco-analyst thing!" The Joker whined.

"No. Thats not why I'm here. It's late. I'm not sure of the time, right now. I'm here about... Well I'm here about Harley." Gordon told the clown.

"H-Harley!? What about Harley? Is she ok? Is she hurt? Is she-"

"She's fine."

"Oh, well, what about her? Are you here to rub her leaving me in my face...again?"

"No."

"Well then out with it, come one! Spit it out!"

"She's here."

Joker froze.

"H-Here as in here, in the Asylum?"

"Yes."

"Where is she!? Bring her to me!"

"No. I can't do that. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you in the first place."

"Why is she here then?"

"She... Well She had an emotional/mental breakdown. She was arguing with that man, Don. Don Salvatore. And well, She shot him. He is in the hospital with a very faint pulse. We don't know if he is going to live or not."

Joker smiled.

"Well now that that's done. I'm happy about that. but is she ok?"

"I don't know."

"I want to see her."

"I want to see her. now."

"No."

"E-excuse me!?"

"I said, No." Gordon said sternly.

"Listen here and listen good. I am The Joker, Harlequin of hate, The Clown Prince of Crime! I demand, I DEMAND to see my Punkin' Pie. This instant." Joker yelled.

"No. You listen here, and listen good. I am Police Commissioner, James Gordon. And I make the rules around here. What I say goes, and I say no." Jim yelled back.

"I have had it up to my smile with this nonsense!"

"We are protecting her. She wants us too."

"What!? WHY!?"

"She thinks you are going to kill her."

"I would never-"

"You attacked her at that restaurant, busted her lip, she has bruises on top of freaking bruises. Hell her scratches have scratches of their own."

"I didn't mean, I-I mean. I didn't do it to kill her or even hurt her."

"Well it looks like you did a terrible job to me."

"Shut up. Please! Just-just let me see her, talk to her, just once. please!"

"I don't..know"

"I'm begging here."

"I-um... Fine. But... only once and that's it. You will visit her with a guard on your side and one on hers, you will visit her like a visitor would visit a criminal in the holding cells."

"Fine. Just take me to her."

The guards grabbed The Joker and cuffed him.

They brought Harley to the holding cells.

She had no idea what was happening.

If they told her she would of told them no. They couldn't risk that, they had to shut that mad clown up some how.

Harley sat down in front of the glass.

"Um, why am I here?"

No one answered.

Harley sighed and started to fidget with her thumbs.

The guard reached down and nodded to her, pointing at the telephone beside her.

"Why, who's visiting me?"

"Just do it!" The guard yelled.

Harley jumped a little. But grabbed the phone and held it to her ear.

Suddenly she saw guards walking, they had someone with them.

She squinted to get a better view.

It was The Joker.

She started to feel sick.

"NO! I want to go back to my cell!" She yelled.

She stood up but the guard slammed her back down onto the chair.

"No."

She was shaking.

The Joker finally made his way, with the guards following, to the glass.

He sat down and grabbed the phone beside him.

She was still holding the phone to her ear, when she heard his voice.

"Harley."

Her lip trembled and her whole body started to shake.

"N-No. Go away!" She screamed.

"Harls-"

"Don't call me that."

Joker sighed and scooted forward so he could be closer to her, or the glass between them anyway.

"Harley, Please come back."

"No."

"Harley, I miss you."

"The hell you do, you only care about yourself."

"NO! NO! I care about you and only you. You think I care if I die!?"

"Well I-I-"

"I don't give a damn about my life, until you showed up."

Harley stopped trembling.

"You are everything to me Harls."

"I-"

"Please, I miss you! I miss you so much! I have been going even more insane without you. I need you. You are my equal, my partner. My Clown Princess of Crime."

"Once I step out of this glass, I know you will hit me."

"No. Baby, I'm done with that. I will never hit you again. I promise."

Harley started crying.

"Harls? Don't cry." A tear rolled down Joker's cheek.

"I miss you so much Puddin'. You have no idea. But, I don't know if I can ever get back together with you."

"I love that nickname."

"Huh?"

"Puddin'. I love that nickname."

"Oh."

Harley smiled a little.

"Bud and Lou miss their momma too, you know."

"OH MY GOSH! My babies! Are they ok!?"

"Their fine, I took them from Ivy, a couple of days ago, before I got stuck in here.

"Punkin' Pie?"

Harley hesitated to the mention of her former nickname.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I come inside there with you?"

Harley bit her lip. Should she let him in?

"I-I don't k-

"Please."

She finally gave up and nodded her head.

The guard let Joker inside the glass, with Harley, keeping a watchful eye on the two criminals.

Joker broke down.

He grabbed Harley.

She almost screamed.

But much to the guard's and Gordon's surprise, He didn't hit her.

He pulled Harley close to his chest.

He sunk to the floor taking her with him.

Joker was running his fingers through her pigtails and crying. He let out all the emotions that were bottled up inside.

"I love you Harls."

Harley cried too. Both of the clowns weeping in each other's arms.

He rocked her back and forth. "I missed you so much. I cried every night with out you. I killed a guard as each day passed."

"Aw, Puddin'"

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped.

All this much emotion coming out of the Joker was a shock, but this! This was huge.

Harley smiled and cried harder.

"Of course I will, Puddin'."

He laughed and smiled. and they both said their apologies and I love you's.

"Together forever-" Harley started.

"We're two of a kind." Joker finished.

But this was only the beginning.


End file.
